


Ain't No Grave (Gonna Hold Me Down)

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, PJO/HOO BigBang 2017, so this is the pirate au that I came up with, tried to make it historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: When Jason was kidnapped by pirates in 1719 on his way to Virginia, he didn’t expect to actually join the crew of The Argo. Now, it’s 1724, the height of piracy is underway in the Caribbean and New World, and the rumor of the legendary Fountain of Youth has circulated among the network of pirates. Teaming up with Captain Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and her crew, they search for a way to destroy the place before its treasures get into the wrong hands. And the only way to locate it is to find the infamous pirate duo Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who ruled the seas in the 17th century but vanished nearly seventy years prior.





	Ain't No Grave (Gonna Hold Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late because life thou art a heartless bitch. But this is my pirate au that I created. I'd like to thank my beta Allison for doing an incredible job editing this piece for me, and putting up with so much. And my artist, Isi who made a dope ass book trailer video for this project. And of course, the lovely people who planned and set up this year's Big Bang. You all are the greatest! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank the book The Diligent, which was required reading for a course I took last semester All my shipping knowledge came from that book. And some historical context too also came from that book. Shout out to upper-level history classes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I tried to make it historically accurate because as someone studying history, I have to. Even if it's fake and has magic in it.

_ 1657, Caribbean Sea  _

The husband slowly walked up the wooden stairs leading to the deck. All was quiet on his ship, the sun still having yet to rise over the horizon to dawn a new day. The crew on the night patrol stood their ground dutifully, slowly pacing back and forth in their area of patrol, hands resting on their pistols and swords in case of an emergency. Some were sitting on the floor, their backs against the hull of the ship, trying their hardest not to fall asleep. If the ship had been under the jurisdiction of any official European company, there would be severe punishment, but this was no official ship. This was a pirate ship. Soon, their shifts would be over and their counterparts will take over the duties set forth for the day.  

He walked up a small set of stairs to an elevated deck, where his wife stood behind the steering wheel of their ship. Her blonde curls were dancing in the breeze, some escaping her pulled back hairstyle. Her loose white shirt, which was falling off of her shoulder, billowed gently, hastily tucked into trousers she had made herself many years prior. The fabric was long worn out and fraying, but still had its use. She was barefoot on the wooden deck, and a large hat was held lazily in her left hand. 

He walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. He felt her sink into the touch; she leaned her head back and he met her with a chaste kiss on her lips before letting go and looking back at the open water. 

The sun was starting to rise in the east, casting a canvas of red and oranges across the sky. It was beautiful to look at, but he knew that meant bad weather would be coming soon. From below, the bell rung once, echoing across the silent deck. 

“All’s well. Keep a good look out.” His voice was deep, hoarse with misuse.

Only thirty more minutes of their watch. 

The two of them stood together just watching their crew and the rising sun over the horizon. It was the most tranquil he had felt in a very long time. He nuzzled his face into his wife’s neck, making her squirm from the tickle his stubble gives her. She let out a small squeal, drawing a little attention to themselves, and a laugh bubbled out of him. He placed a kiss on her neck, taking a deep breath smelling her. It’s been at least two days since she’s washed, since they’ve all washed, but he still loves everything about her. 

“The kids still sleeping?” she whispered, lifting her head so her gray eyes were piercing right into his own. 

He nods, “they are all out like a rock. Hopefully will be for a little while longer.” 

She hums in acknowledgment and takes a deep breath that seems to fill her entire body. Her eyes are narrowed at something he can’t see. He looks over at her line of vision, but only sees the glittering of the crystal blue water. 

“Something bad is coming, I can feel it,” she mutters just loud enough so he’s the only one who can hear her. 

“What do you mean?” he wondered hoping she wasn’t contracting any illnesses. 

“I can’t explain it, but something is going to happen today and it won’t be good,” she turned around fully so her back was to the bow of the ship. She seemed tense, closing herself off. 

“We need to be prepared.” 

The sun was shining brightly on her tanned skin, making her look like a heavenly angel. Her face wore the same severity he always imagined an archangel might wear to battle. Her blonde hair reflected the light making it like spun white gold. He had reason to always believe his wife and her intuitions; she had never steered him wrong before. Below, the bell rang once more, signaling the end of the larboard watch. 

He kissed his wife on the forehead. “Go sleep now, I’ll prepare my watch.”

With the mention of sleep, her gray eyes drooped a little and she left without any complaint into the captain’s quarters. 

Slowly, the larboard crew drifted under the deck into their sleeping quarters to be replaced by their other half who would take the morning watch. They walked slowly over the main deck, going to their usual stations ready to watch over for any potential threats. This shift was shorter than the night one, only lasting four hours instead of six. 

The sun rose out from the east, casting the waves in a shimmering light that could blind anyone. The ocean seemed to be calm, and the wind was just a breeze. He hoped that the trade winds would pick up just a little so he could sail today. But it didn’t seem so, there were no clouds in the horizon where he could see. 

His pilot walked up the stairs and bowed his upper body to him. He had his arms behind his back, and he stood straight up. He had blonde hair that was bleached white by the sun and shaggy, and gray eyes that matched the same shade of his wife’s. Sometimes he would joke that they were long lost siblings because of their similar looks. 

He wasn’t required to do watch shifts because of his job, but he was always an early riser. His clothes were worn and stitched together with different patches from over the years and loose on his arms and legs. He lifted an arm towards the helm wheel of the ship his palm facing upwards. 

“Sir, I can manage the ship while you look over the crew this morning,” he said in a soft but firm voice. 

He stood up straight looking eye to eye with the blonde man before him. He gave a smile and a curt nod bowing in return to him as a sign of respect. After he put a hand on his shoulder and clapped it twice. 

“Thank you,” he said turning away from the helm and onto the main deck. 

The floorboards were creaky and slick from the salt water mist. The captain weaved his way through his crew one at a time, checking in on each of them, making sure they were waking up enough to be alert on watch duty. 

“Remember, after this, we have the feast to look forward to,” he said to encourage the crew with something. 

The Feast of St. Peter was something everyone looked forward to every year. It was a tradition meant for sailors, not pirates, but he figured they had all been sailors once. Traditions still stayed the same even if life choices didn’t. 

Everyone looked forward to the cooking of the finest foods and dressing up in their nicest clothes. It was a joyous occasion for all. 

The June heat and humidity of the Caribbean was already resting on his shoulders in the early morning light. He could feel the sweat forming on his skin, making his shirt stick to his arms and back. Mercifully, he would be able to change soon enough but feared the wool of his finest clothes for the feast which would do him no favors. 

The sun rose high in the sky, and soon the morning shift was over. The crew made their way down to their quarters to get ready for the feast, and the Captain went into his. His pilot still dutifully manned the helm. 

When he opened up the door, he saw his wife had already woken up from her short slumber (even though he wasn’t sure if she had slept, to begin with, she was rather bad at that). She was already dressed for the feast, showing off her wealthy roots. The dress she wore was light blue, flowing easily around her body. The bodice was modest, but she had no sleeves, showing off her tan arms. Something that would cause a proper man to faint, but it was perfectly her. Around her neck was gold chain studded with diamonds; it was a wedding gift from her former fiance she left at the altar many years ago. Her golden hair was pinned up elaborately with pearls intertwined. She was beautiful. 

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The fabric of her dress soft under his fingers. She turned her head to face him and gently patted his hands telling him to let go. 

“Go get dressed,” she told him, “I’ll wake the kids.” 

The three children were still sleeping in their bed, their faces etched with the serenity that only sleep could give. His wife walked over and sat down at the edge, gently nudging one of their boys awake. His tuft of black hair shifted over the pillow, turning away from his mother and into his sister’s blonde hair. Sometimes they could be monsters to wake up, but he loved them. 

He walked towards his closet and pulled out his nicest clothing. He didn’t come from wealth like his wife had, so his clothes were not nearly as elaborate and fancy as hers. He stripped off his night clothes and changed into his whitest shirt, placing his doublet on and buttoning it up to his neck. He then shrugged on his leather jerkin over, adjusting it to fit properly. He slipped his white socks and then his breeches, fastening the dress buckles on them before putting on his short heeled shoes. 

He walked back to his closet, searching through his clothing, all of which were simple and loose for the ordinary day. In the back, he found his cloak given to him by his wife and placed it artistically over his left shoulder and fastened it together. It was made out of silk, dyed a dark blue and trimmed with gold. It was easily the most expensive thing he has ever owned, and he took great care of it. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, a futile attempt to tame all the knots the wind had formed, before ultimately letting it be. He turned and picked up his wide-brimmed hat and placed it on his head, he pinning part of the brim to the crown and adjusting large ostrich feather on the side. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more before walking back to where his wife and children were. 

His wife was helping their daughter into her dress, which matched the same shade of blue. Their two boys were already ready, one was fixing his hair while the other played with his thumbs waiting. Once everyone was ready, they all walked out as a family to the dining hall where their crew was already assembling. 

When they entered, a wave of cheering and applause formed and a smile appeared on the captain’s face. He patted the backs of some of his crew and joked before heading to the table that was elevated and meant for the commanding officers of the ship. His wife was his Second Captain, and their children had run off to play with the crew members who loved them. A long time friend of his, his first lieutenant, sat to the right of his wife, and then his second lieutenant at the end of the table. 

At high noon, all the food was set out to all the tables containing his small crew. Voices were jovial singing songs and making rhythmic beats and pounds with their fists and feet. It was hot and stuffy, but he loved the atmosphere the feast of St. Peter brought every year. 

The food was savory, and it was worth saving until this day. His pilot, who had somehow managed to change into his finest, stood up and raised his chalice filled with wine. 

“To the Captain and officers, may they lead us into another successful year!” he shouted. 

Altogether the crew and officers raised their chalices and shouted a cheer in response. A crew member brought out their accordion and started to play a tune beginning another round of singing. 

As the feast died down, their crew started to make their way above deck to continue the celebrations there. The captain downed his last bit of wine before wiping his mouth and standing up. He offered his hand out to his wife, who gave a smile and took it. With their hands intertwined, they made their way to the main deck, where the music of their crew members was being played. 

When they entered, it stopped and their gunners shot the seven blank cannons in celebration and the festivities continued. The captain looked up to the sky and saw that instead of it being clear blue, storm clouds had gathered meaning an impending storm was arriving soon. But he continued to dance and jig with his wife and crew. A little rain wouldn’t dampen the mood. 

“There is a ship on the horizon!” a voice shouted. And the music halted. 

Everyone turned their attention to where he was pointing. North of them, there was a ship coming over. The captain couldn’t see what kind it was from the distance so he turned to his pilot asking for a telescope. When it was in his hand he opened it and put it to his eye to get a better look. 

From afar it looked like a standard galleon ship, but something seemed fundamentally wrong about it. It raised a British flag, but it struck the captain as wrong. He turned towards his crew a serious expression written on his face. 

“Raise the ruse flag. I need everyone at their stations. I think we may have company,” he commanded. 

Immediately everyone bustled around getting to their stations. His wife quickly hoisted up her skirts and went up to their room to get weapons they kept on them, impeding a possible battle. He pushed their children towards her, demanding that they go stay in the room where they will remain safe; they went without question or argument. 

A minute later, his wife brought out his sword given to him by his late father, and his holster. He quickly buckled it to his waist, sheathing the sword. In her hands, she had her dagger and a pistol ready to take aim and fight. Her gray eyes matched the storm clouds inching closer to them every minute. 

Finally, the ship came to them, their flags still masted. The ship was bigger than his and looked like a merchant ship. They shot off two blank cannons in greeting before pulling up horizontally next to his ship. It didn’t ease his tension as he walked over to the starboard side to get a better look at who was on board. 

He analyzed the ship and crew, trying to figure out if something was wrong. A moment later he realized no crew was on the main deck, which was highly unusual. From the captain’s quarters, he saw a tall man walk down the steps and onto the main deck. He had light blonde hair that looked white and was neatly placed in a small ponytail behind him. He wore clothes that were only for the wealthy, with bright colors of gold and red. 

Next, to him, he heard his wife let out a gasp. He turned his head to see her gray eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened. The man on the other ship, who he assumed was captain stood directly parallel from the two of them. He had a nasty scar running down the right side of his face and was scowling deeply. 

His ice blue eyes scanned the captain quickly before landing on his wife with a fire blazing. His arm went right to his sword, unsheathing it and pointing it at her. His wife pointed her pistol in retaliation, cocking the safety off. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, Annabeth,” he snarled at his wife. 

The man spoke in Spanish, meaning his was not, in fact, British like he had originally thought, but from Spain or a Spanish colony like his wife instead. There was a silence between the three of them for a few moments. 

“Why have you come here, Luke? Who have you brought with you?” she responded in fluid Spanish back. 

A malicious smile formed on his face before he turned his back on them. From the captain’s quarters where he had arrived, another man emerged. From his deck, he could feel the confidence surrounding him. Like the other man, he had blonde hair that was long and nicely combed back underneath a wide brimmed hat. He wore the same colors as the other man as well; he would’ve thought them twins if he didn’t know better. As he got closer, he removed his hat revealing his face. Scars criss crossed across his face, and his eyes were golden in the sunlight. 

It took a moment too long for him to recognize who it was. Suddenly the British flag dropped and the crew came rushing out. He turned toward his own crew in haste. 

“It’s Kronos! Fire at will!” he ordered. 

All hell broke loose at that moment. Cannons were fired, and his pilot ran up to the helm to navigate them out of the fire and away from the infamous and merciless pirate. Thunder boomed across the sky, and the heavens let loose a torrential downpour of rain and winds.  _ The Othrys  _ somehow managed to get closer to  _ the Blackjack  _ and Kronos’s crew was jumping onto their deck. Fights broke out between his crew and the barbarians of Kronos. Blood spilled and slickened the deck staining it red. 

The hull of the ship cracked with every cannon shot and hit making the Captain lose his balance. He didn’t know how much more his crew and ship could take. Screams of his slain crew mates filled his ears and a river of blood and guts was covering his shoes and floor. The rain kept pounding, making the sky dark like night, with only the flashes of lightning to give light. 

The man who knew his wife had jumped aboard and engaged him in a sword fight. He was shocked at how well versed he was in the skill. The metallic clangs of the swords hitting each other filled his senses, but with everything else going around he couldn’t focus. And that led to his downfall and a sword placed across his neck. 

“Try anything, and I will not hesitate to slit your throat,” he growled into his ear. 

He lifted his arms in surrender not bothering to try anything. A plank was raised between the two ships, and Kronos and some of his cronies came sauntering onto his ship. The captain hoisted a glare at him, mustering all his anger and venom he could. He saw that his wife also had a sword at her throat and her dagger and pistol had been taken from her. 

His crew was dragged up and held hostage by Kronos’s men, and they were all in the same position as him, sword or knife at the throat. Kronos walked up to him, looking down at him with his gold eyes. A sick smile formed on his face. 

“Well if it isn’t the famous Percy Jackson and his merry band of pirates,” his voice was deep and scathing. He spoke in English to him, a man born in England.

“What are you doing here Kronos? We haven’t done anything worth your attention,” he spat back. 

He let out a chuckle slowly pacing back and forth in front of him. He looked up at the clouds which had stopped raining and were moving on eastward. The sun was back to shining bright. He pointed and wagged his finger at him. 

“Now, you might not have done something to garner my attention, but your wife over here,” he said pointing to her, “did something worth the money my client was willing to pay to seek revenge on.” 

“Luke, is this what you wanted?” he asked the blonde man in Spanish. 

“I want them to suffer for all eternity.” 

Kronos pursed his lips like he was actually thinking hard about how to go about his business. The captain’s quarters door burst open and his three children were dragged out by Kronos’s men. They all had startled looks on their faces. At the same time, he and his wife struggled to get towards them. 

“Do not lay a finger on them!” he shouted with fury. 

“Daddy, what’s happening?” his daughter asked with a tremble in her voice. 

Kronos moved towards the three of them. He bent down to their level and looked at each of them individually. He grabbed their faces turning them side to side and up and down. His wife let out a growl of protection. 

“Truly what beautiful children you have here. And all the same age I observe?” he asked standing back to full height. He turned toward his wife who was seething with anger. 

“Now that is something truly mythological,” he said with a chuckle. Then he turned towards Luke. 

“Shame they couldn’t be your children Luke. What a shame indeed.” 

Luke let out a growl from behind. 

“Can I kill them now?” he asked with malice and impatience. 

“I think I have a better idea. Bring the witch and the chest,” he demanded. A few of his men ran off to get what he wanted. 

“Now I can let you kill them in cold blood and then let their souls go to eternal rest, or I can steal their souls and trap them somewhere in between to suffer for all eternity. Which sounds worse? I think the latter.” 

He hated how calm and happy Kronos sounded. The crew dragged a woman aboard who had her mouth bound with cloth and her hands tied behind her back. He had no idea who she was, or how Kronos had obtained her in the first place. A giant wooden chest was placed in front of Kronos with a large padlock. Kronos reached into his shirt and revealed a key and unlocked the chest. 

“Percy and Annabeth and crew, meet Hecate. A powerful witch I found in the forest of Santo Domingo, and the one who will damn you to Purgatory.” 

The captain growled at Kronos. Kronos didn’t seem to give a damn. 

“The dagger please.” 

Kronos held his wife’s dagger in his hand and pointed it to Hecate. Her cloth bind was undone. 

“Say what you need to say, witch,” Kronos ordered. 

Her eyes which shone like silver glared at the pirate before clearing her throat. She started to chant in a tongue he didn’t recognize. When she finished, Kronos smiled and placed the tip of the dagger right over his heart. 

“In case you didn’t understand, the only way you will ever be able to die properly is if you somehow manage to escape this hell I’m sending you to and stab your heart which I’m about to take. Good luck, Perseus.” 

With that he plunged the dagger into his chest, eliciting a gut wrenching scream from the captain. Shouts erupted around him as his heart was pulled out of his chest and into the hands of Kronos. He knew he should’ve died at that moment, but he was somehow still standing. And he watched as his wife’s dress was ripped where the knife plunged into her as well. In both of his hands, Kronos held the bloody hearts of the two of them and he held them up for all to see before putting them in the chest and locking it.  

“Take the kids and sink the ship,” he briskly ordered before walking off the ship. 

His wife let out a scream as their kids were taking forcibly away from them. Tears streamed down her face as she ran after them. 

“Remember what I have told you! They will break you, but do not let them shatter you!” she screamed. 

Cannons fired into the hull of  _ the Blackjack _ , fire erupting on the deck and from underneath. And in minutes,  _ the Blackjack _ sunk into the depths of the sea.

* * *

_ Tortuga Island, Saint-Domingue, 1724 _

The island of Tortuga has always fascinated Jason. It’s right off the coast of Saint-Domingue, and the island of Hispaniola where the French and Spanish jurisdictions controlled the mainland. The island itself was split between the British and French and had a nasty reputation for being sacked by the Spanish over the decades. And yet, it became a safe haven for all the nasty transactions and lifestyles of Buccaneers.

Ten years prior, if someone had told Jason he’d be the second captain and navigator on a pirate ship in the Caribbean, he would’ve sent that person the mad house. Before he had been kidnapped by privateers on his way down to Virginia the summer of his sixteenth birthday, he had been on track to become a lawyer. He was just a year or two shy of attending Harvard, or Oxford, or the University of Paris. He was a very well educated man, one of the brightest in Massachusetts, perhaps in all the colonies of North America. But now he used that education and skills aboard a pirate ship instead, looting and pillaging ships on the seas. 

The _ Argo _ , the ship he has come to love over the years, was docked under the false documents and flag of Britain to save face. Redcoats were patrolling this side of the island, trying to give the pretense that they had any semblance of control over this pirate haven. Jason almost felt a little pity for them, having to be deployed here of all the places in the British Empire. The shit spot of the empire. 

Along the dirt paths carved out by foot traffic over the years, the noise of daily life surrounded Jason. Chickens and other livestock animals roamed the streets, hunting for scraps of food left by the people. Children were running up and down with sticks and wooden swords of, pretending to kill one another. Merchants were trying to sell their cargo they had shipped over seas, thankfully no humans. The European empires had realized that Tortuga was not a place for slaves and had moved on to other colonies and islands instead to gain profit. The island smelled of that particularly foul blend of bodies, alcohol, and the tide of the ocean that made Jason grimace. 

Discreetly, he entered a tavern to grab a drink. It was relatively large, at least the part he could see. Candles inside the lanterns gave the only light, besides the sun that managed to slip through the various cracks in the walls and ceiling. Even in the middle of the day, it was crowded with people. Music was being merrily played, and some men, already clouded with their drinks, were happily doing a jig of some sort, tripping over their own feet and stumbling into one another, laughing with their entire bodies. 

The floor was sticky, making it difficult for Jason to walk. He had to put a little force to lift his foot up to take a step forward. It was hot and stuffy inside, and the smell of human body odor only intensified with the close proximity of everyone. Prostitutes wore outlandishly revealing clothing, dirty and ragged, with their faces caked in makeup looking for a man to please for the night and to make some quick money. A few of them glanced at Jason. He nodded politely, politely, before moving towards the bar. 

When he reached it, he took a seat at one of the wooden stools placed there. He interlocked his hands on the table, waiting to be served. Even after all the years of being a vagabond criminal on the seas, his proper manners still got the best of him. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the tender came over to him. He was a grimy man, with a large beard that was black and had some gray hairs scattered. His hair was shaved close to his head, and he had scars surrounding his face. His brown eyes looked him up and down with a critical look. 

Jason looked down at himself wondering what had caught the man’s eye. When he realized, he honestly would’ve too if the places were switched. The Feast of St. Peter had occurred on the _ Argo _ today, so he was still dressed in his nicest clothing. He wore his finest white linen shirt and his lace jabot that covered his neck. A dark blue waistcoat was buttoned up on over it, and inside was his pocket watch, his justacorps matching in color as well. 

he took off his spectacles, a nervous habit, and a nervous habit, and pretended to clean the lenses before donning them back on. He gave a curt nod to the man. 

“I’ll take a pint of ale,” he requested. 

The tender just grunted in response before turning his back to Jason. 

A moment later, the beer was placed in front of Jason who gave a nod of thanks to the man before taking a long sip. It was a bit tangy for Jason’s taste, but he wasn’t particularly picky with what he consumed. Ale was better than the watered down wine that was usually on the ship anyway. 

He reached into his jacket pocket on the inside and pulled out his journal he kept to document his journeys and the balance sheet of the ship. He placed it out on the table and opened it up where his charcoal writing utensil was keeping the place. The journal was leather bound and soften from the use over the past years. It’s his most recent one, going through at least one a year. 

The pages were yellowing from exposure, and Jason found himself slowly sifting through them, looking at all his sketches he had drawn of various islands, ships, flora, fauna, animals and everything else. He wasn’t the best sketch artist, not by a long shot, but they were decent enough. Underneath them, all were his notes and annotations for him to look over at a later time, such as now.  

Jason was so absorbed in his own thoughts, the feeling of an arm wrapping around his neck startled him. On instinct he pulled out his pistol ready to attack, only to see it was his friend and captain of his ship, Leo Valdéz. At seeing his comrade, Jason let out a sigh of relief and took his hand away from his gun. Leo seeing that mockingly put his hands up in surrender heaving out a laugh. 

“Relax  _ amigo _ , didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

He observed that Leo was no longer in his fine clothes that he wore earlier on deck. Not that Leo had really any nice clothes, to begin with, he wasn’t from wealth like Jason like Jason. But he was back into the clothes one would expect a pirate like Leo to wear. He had a tricorne hat on with a red feather sticking out of the side — — just flashy enough to show Leo was a man in command. 

Leo jumped up onto the stool next to Jason, flagging down the tender with his hand. 

“I’ll take a spiced rum,  _ por favor, _ ” he asked.

Like he had done for Jason, the tender just grunted at Leo, but he had already turned his attention back to Jason. 

The man from New Spain was leaning his elbow against the counter and had his head cradled in his hand. He took off his flashy hat and placed it in his lap. Leo had always reminded Jason of an elf or an imp from the stories his mother used to tell him and his sister when he was a young child. His grin had a spark of fiendishness in it, and to anyone who didn’t know him like Jason did, it meant he was untrustworthy. 

“Where’s Piper?” Jason asked, wondering where the last of their trio was. 

Leo just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink. He grimaced, He grimaced, making a soft gagging sound as he swallowed the rum. Jason let out a small laugh. 

“Probably somewhere making trouble with her good looks and silver tongue. All I know is she’ll show up back with us eventually. Tortuga isn’t that big.” 

Jason pressed the mug of ale to his lips taking another sip and silently agreeing with the Captain. 

Across the tavern, he saw his crew scattered about. One of their boatswain's, Nyssa was at a table currently handing other men their asses in a card game. Lou Ellen, their healer who had originally joined their crew under the pretense of being a man, was doing a jig to the music with other pirates happily. Even Harley, the resident Cabin Boy, who wasn’t nearly old enough to be taking shots with men, was having a good time it seemed. 

“Word’s been traveling around that someone is looking for La Agua de Vida,” Leo commented in a casual voice. 

Jason faced his friend with an eyebrow raised. Leo just kept observing the crowd before him. 

“The Fountain of Youth? No one’s been looking for that in years,” Jason responded not catching on to Leo’s point. 

“While that is true, it seems someone decided they wanted to try their luck,” a new voice added. 

Both Jason and Leo whipped their heads around to see who had decided to join in on the conversation. To Jason’s left was a woman. She was leaning against the counter with her elbows on the table top. She was in similar clothing to Jason, and a wide brimmed hat, with part of the left side, pinned up to the crown with a golden yellow feather attached. It was also covering her face from view. 

“Who are you?” Leo crassly asked. 

Jason almost scolded Leo for that but decided it wasn’t really worth it in the end. He turned his attention back to the woman next to him instead. She was leaning against the counter in a casual manner. In the dim lighting, it was difficult for Jason to get a good view of her, even in such close proximity, but he saw her black hair was plaited over her shoulder and down to her breast. Her hat was tipped just right to cast a shadow over her face, leaving only the profile of her hooked nose and jaw to be seen. She wasn’t dressed like an ordinary seaman, but like an  _ officer _ . 

She lifted the shot glass to her lips, tipped her head back to let the alcohol go down smoothly before placing it back on the table for the tender to retrieve and deal with. She let out a soft grunt and cleared her throat before turning her body to actually face the two of them. She adjusted her hat so it was no longer shielding her face. 

Jason felt a spark of recognition. He couldn’t remember for the life of him where he had seen her before, but he knew that he had. Her face was stone, and her dark eyes piercing the two of them. 

“Captain Reyna Ramírez-Arellano of  _ La Legión Romana _ ,” she introduced. 

The name sounded familiar. The pirate network wasn’t nearly as big as many seemed to assume; at least in the Caribbean sector of the world. Names get thrown around quickly, feats and ship names too. Every pirate has heard of each other, it’s just putting a name to faces. Jason still wasn’t sure where he had seen Captain Ramírez-Arellano before, but he was willing to bet it was here at some point in the past. 

Leo moved to stand next to Jason and was away from the counter now. The man was much shorter than Jason, but he still managed to lean his arm against his shoulder because he was sitting on a chair instead of standing to full height. He pointed a finger at Captain Ramírez-Arellano and winked, eliciting a glare from the woman and an eye roll from Jason. 

“Ah, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Now that you have joined our conversation, care to elaborate on your past statement,  _ Capitán _ ?” 

She held his stare for a long moment, her dark eyes narrowing in a glare that most women tended to give Leo when he spoke. Then she adjusted her position, took a seat on the stool and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“There’s been talk that someone has acquired a means to find the Fountain of Youth, and that the Spanish and British are vying to get to its treasures first,” she took a pause not breaking eye contact before continuing, “by any means possible.” 

Leo looked skeptical, and he crossed his arms over his chest mirroring the Captain. 

“What are you insinuating then?” 

“That the Othrys is showing up looking for it too.” 

Jason raised his eyebrows. The Othrys is a famed ghost ship that is said to haunt the Caribbean Sea. Jason had no reason to disprove of its actual existence, but he himself has never seen it so he had his doubts.  

“A ghost ship? Señorita, that seems far fetched don’t you think?” Leo inquired. 

Jason could see the irritation written all over Captain Ramírez’s face. Her lips turned up in a snarl and she leaned forward. 

“Listen here, the only reason why I am even remotely interested is because someone I know is after it, and I don’t want his hands to get it. I need to find it before he does and make sure it never sees the light of day again, and I need help. That is the only reason why I’m talking to either of you,” she growled. 

“What’s in it for us?” Leo asked not sold on the idea. Pirates were selfish by nature. 

“The probable defeat of Octavian Anderson,” she responded with a smirk. 

Octavian Anderson was a name passed around the pirate community with vile distaste and hatred for. He was a notorious pirate hunter, looking to eradicate them all out of the Caribbean, whether that meant killing them or not. He worked for the East India Trading Company and took his orders with a grain of salt. Jason had a particular dislike for the man, after a confrontation a few years back, when he had tried to recruit him to his side. If he was after the treasure, that only meant bad news. 

Jason exchanged a glance with Leo. The two of them seemed to have come to the same conclusion. They did not want to see Octavian gain more power than he already had. 

“We’ll join you. But I personally haven’t a single clue on how to go about finding this place. The whole reason why no one has reached it yet is that the island is impossible to track unless you have Ponce de León’s journal, but that’s a lost cause already,” Leo quipped. 

“Lucky for you two then, I have an idea on where to start. We leave at first break of dawn tomorrow.” 

With that Captain, Ramírez-Arellano nodded at the two of them and walked away and back into the crowd of the tavern. 

* * *

“You agreed to do  _ what _ ?” 

Piper stood in front of Jason and Leo, her arms crossed over her chest. Her facial expression was one of disbelief, anger, and a hint of annoyance. She had changed out of her nice clothes from this morning, opting to go for a more common dress of trousers and a loose shirt. Her long brown hair was plaited and twisted up behind her head, with eagle feathers weaved in. In the darkness, Jason couldn’t see her eyes, the most prominent part of her face, and the one that showed most of her emotions; but he could feel the waves of energy radiating off her. 

Jason had enough sense to feel a little bit of embarrassment. Leo did not. 

“We’re going on a quest to defeat that fucker Octavian, and possibly find a priceless, mythological place with unimaginable power on the way!” Leo pitched again trying to get on her good side. 

Piper didn’t take the bait. Instead, she took a step forward, standing right up in their faces. Even though she was nearly a head shorter than Jason, and just about eye level with Leo, her prowess made her intimidating. Jason could see the fury in her eyes, the one blue and one brown with specks of green. No matter how many times Jason has looked at them, they always captivated him. As did everything about her. 

“You two are fucking idiots. I could stage a mutiny for going against the rest of our backs like this,” she threatened, her voice dripping with venom. 

At her best, Piper’s voice could manipulate even the cruelest of men to do anything she wanted. It was like honey to Jason, but at her worst, she struck like a snake, every word a drip of poison into your system. And she just happened to be  _ the Argo _ ’s greatest negotiator. 

“But you still love us,” Leo said with a cheeky smile that took up his entire face. 

Sometimes Jason wanted to kill Leo. Just sometimes. 

For a few moments, Piper didn’t say anything. She switched her glaring from Jason to Leo and then back to Jason again. A sneer formed on her face, twisting her mouth. 

“You make me regret it every day,” she muttered before storming off.  

The two of them watched Piper walk through the crowd of drunken and drugged men. They parted for her like she was an angel walking among mortals. Or at least that’s what Jason saw. He had been in love with her since he had first met her in Virginia. She had already been part of Leo’s crew when Jason had escaped his original captors and made his way into the grasp of the Argo. She was easily the most beautiful and ethereal woman he had ever met. 

“That could’ve gone a lot worse,” Leo mused with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Jason broke out of his train of thought to glare at the man.

“No shit. Let’s go before Piper really decides to maroon you on a deserted island somewhere.” 

True to her word, Captain Ramírez-Arellano set sail as the first rays of sun came up over the horizon. Jason, who had been on the night watch was exhausted beyond compare and just wanted to actually get some sleep. But Leo had asked him to help man the deck and help navigate to the coordinates Captain Ramírez-Arellano had given him that morning before leaving port. Jason wanted to tell Leo to fuck off, but the captain had promised extra sleep time and to take his next shift in exchange. That was enough for Jason to grudgingly agree to do it. 

Normally if he wasn’t struggling to keep his eyes open every five seconds, and blinking tears out of his eyes, navigating a course to set sail to would take him three minutes tops. But his body was telling him to sleep, and therefore he was doing it sluggishly. Jason wasn’t even sure if his calculations would be entirely accurate because he found he just wanted to get it done faster so he could sleep sooner. But he opened up his journal and jotted down the date, time and coordinates of the island they were heading to. 

They were heading to Soana, which was part of Santo Domingo, the Eastern side of Hispaniola. But it was all the way on the south-eastern coast, meaning probably a day at sea before they reached their destination. 

_ Maybe I’ll sleep the entire day journey _ , Jason thought indulgently to himself. The thought brought a small smile to his face as he jotted something else down. He was so tired. 

Jason rubbed his hands over his face letting out a deep breath. He closed the journal and went to find Leo. The crew of _the Argo_ was busy hoisting the sails to catch the wind, and moving cargo around to balance the ship and other ship duties that needed to be done. He walked up the stairs to the Captain’s quarters, knocking on the wooden door before entering. 

Leo was hunched over his desk, an array of papers covering it. He was quickly scribbling and sketching no doubt something engineering like. The man was intelligent, he had built the Argo himself before setting sail. Sometimes Jason wondered how he ended up in the sea instead of designing monuments and other things. 

Jason walked up and tapped the man's shoulder. Leo jumped up in surprise, nearly knocking over his cup of water and spilling it all over his designs and equations. He took a deep breath and placed his hand over his heart. Jason gave a smile. 

He opened up his journal to show the coordinates and way they were sailing, so he could log it into his own Captain’s journal he kept. Leo turned around and shuffled through various papers before pulling out his own worn leather journal. He put his utensil in between his lips, flipping through the pages filled to the brim with ideas, math problems and words. 

“We’re going to Soana? Is Piper really going to maroon me and I’m the only one not in on it?” Leo questioned while jotting the information down anyway. 

Jason let out a laugh, tucking his own away for safe keeping. 

“I don’t think so. The island’s too close to the mainland. If she was really going to do it, she’d drop you on Navaza.” 

Leo looked up, his brown eyes wide and his mouth open. He pointed his finger at Jason. 

“You are right. But I’d haunt her from the grave if she did that. There’s a reason no one has stepped foot on that island since Columbus’s time. Jesus.” 

He gave a small smile to his best friend and patted him on the shoulder twice before squeezing it. 

“Well, I’ve done my extra duties, and now I’m going to get some sleep. I won’t forget you owe me one,” Jason said in his farewell. 

Before he turned his back, he saw the captain roll his eyes and mutter something in Spanish to himself that Jason didn’t catch. With that, he walked out of the captain’s quarters and into his own, already feeling sleep take him before he hit his bed. 

When Jason woke up again, he felt more drowsy than when he had gone to sleep; which meant that he had slept way too many hours for it to be healthy in any way. There were no windows in his quarters, therefore he couldn’t make out what time of the day it was if was even the same day. 

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, feeling the pull of all his muscles and the cracking of his back which gave him some relief. After he let out a deep breath he had held and hunched over rubbing his hands over his eyes to get all the sleep out of them.  

Jason could feel the lulling of the ship cutting across the currents of water underneath the hull. A wave of nausea crashed over him, giving him a moment of surprise. He hadn’t grown up on ships and in the water, his father strictly hating it from his own personal experience of sailing across the Atlantic from England in his youth; therefore telling his son about the horrors of water and traveling by ship, that stuck with Jason all the way up until he was sixteen. 

That was the last time he had felt sea sick when he was traveling from Boston to Jamestown on some official business on behalf of his father. The memories of that experience were no blurred by time, but the sensation of feeling his stomach turn over itself had not. 

Quickly he looked around to see if there was an empty bucket somewhere. When he spotted it, he jumped off his cot and ran towards it just making it. Since he had been asleep so long and had done nothing else in the past hours, it was mostly just dry heaving and bile that slipped out leaving a nasty taste in his mouth that he desperately needed to wash away. 

“Fuck,” he muttered when he was finished wiping his hand over his mouth. 

He grabbed the bucket and opened the door to his room and walked out and up the stairs to the main deck above. Jason felt marginally better but needed some food and water. When he emerged from below, the sun was shining high up in the sky, suggesting it was just about noon. The crew was working hard, and Jason walked over to ledge of the ship dumping out the little contents inconspicuously as he could. 

“There’s barely anything in there. You could’ve just washed it with water down on the lower deck,” a voice came from behind him. 

Jason jumped and turned to face towards the person talking to him. He felt his heart beat faster, both from being startled and by the person being Piper. Her hair was plaited in two braids that went long down her torso, and she was wearing a thin shirt that was rolled up her stomach and tied and trousers that seemed to be already soaking in sweat. 

“Jesus, Piper,” was all he was able to get out.

A smirk formed on her lips and her eyes had a glint saying that she wasn’t sorry for scaring him. Her brown skin reflected beautifully with the sun beating down on it. Jason just wished she loved him as much as he loved her. He thought that she might reciprocate his feelings, but he could never be sure. They were from two very vastly different worlds, but they weren’t bounded to traditions anymore as long as they lived the lives they did. He wanted to live with her for the rest of his life, and if he was lucky, maybe raise a family. 

“I’m just glad you came back to the land of the living. I was getting pretty worried when you slept through dinner and breakfast this morning.” 

Jason ran a hand over his face, his eyes still feel like pounding behind his skull; those feelings were usually reserved for regret after a night of excessive drinking, not getting too many hours of sleep. 

“Do you know where Leo is?” he asked her. 

“Probably in his quarters mulling over prints of some new contraption or something. Who knows, maybe he’ll actually invent something worthwhile to the entire world and not just for himself and his own amusement,” she responded. 

With that, she turned away and started making her rounds to all the crew members making sure they were doing their jobs. Jason turned and made his way towards Leo’s room. He knocked softly and opened it up. Leo was in the same position Jason always seemed to find him in, hunched over his desk, a writing utensil scribbling hastily across the parchment.  

“You were missed during the fixing of the ship’s position this morning; Piper can do just fine, but it took forever,” Leo quipped without looking up from his place. 

“You could’ve woken me up. I’m afraid I’ve slept for too long and now I feel more tired than when I fell asleep; probably would’ve been doing me a favor.” 

Leo shrugged his shoulders in response, writing another annotation onto his print. He placed the writing utensil down and wiped his hands on his pants, leaving a charcoal smear on them, adding another stain. 

“How far along until we are to Soana?” Jason wondered. 

“Well, from this morning's navigations and coordinates,” he said opening up his captain’s log, “we should be there before sundown. After that, it’s Captain Ramírez-Arellano who shall lead us to whomever she seeks the answers to.”

* * *

Jason wasn’t a fan of the jungle. The trip to Soana was smooth sailings, thank the Lord, but he wasn’t ready for the hike through dense, humid forests up to a secret location. Jason had been to Soana once before many years ago, but he hadn’t gone further than the port town that was located right on the shore of the island. 

Now, he was following the orders of Captain Ramírez-Arellano and her chosen crew, trekking through the jungles of Soana.The large canopy of trees, provided shade from the sun that held no mercy beating down, which Jason was thankful for. 

He had made sure he was wearing trousers that were light in fabric and a light shirt as well. He had heard the horror stories of the illnesses that swept through men when they traveled in areas such as this. Jason had no idea how it happened, and he was afraid of catching whatever would infiltrate, but he took precaution. He found himself sweating heavily through the fabric of his clothing, making it stick to his body like a second skin. Everyone else wasn’t fairing too well either. 

The only thing he found enjoyable was the abundance of flora and fauna that painted a colorful canvas. Birds of all kinds, ones a person living in Europe or the colonies in America could never dream of spotting in the wild. If he had the time to stop, Jason would’ve sketched and documented all that he’d seen. But he was on a mission, and time was of the essence. 

Captain Ramírez-Arellano and Piper were leading the pack. Piper grew up knowing her surroundings. She was a master tracker, and even though the humid jungles were different than the forests of the colonies, her skills were still an invaluable asset to have. The two of them were chatting in hushed tones, their voices lost to the symphony of rustling leaves and chirping of birds of all kinds. 

“Captain, do you know how much longer we have to walk out here? I’m not sure if I’ll make it out alive at this point,” Leo asked. He was starting to itch his neck and arms, bug bites appearing to scatter along his skin. Jason resisted the urge to follow his lead. 

Captain Ramírez-Arellano turned her head so her profile was shown to Leo. Under her wide brimmed hat, half her face was covered in the shadows created by it. Piper joined in looking at the small man. She had an eyebrow arched on her face. 

“If I am correct in my trackings, not much longer. We’ll be safe from the bugs inside when we get there.” 

“Thank you for being vague,” Leo muttered to himself, before continuing on in inaudible Spanish. 

The two women ignored Leo’s comment and they kept walking forward. Jason had no way of really getting an accurate telling of time thanks to the shade provided by the tall trees; he could only watch the shadows elongate as they traveled. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, a small cave emerged from a clearing. 

The cave itself wasn’t obvious to people who were not looking for it. The entrance was covered in a canopy of vines that intertwined beautifully together. Weaved in them were flowers of all kinds, creating a rainbow of colors. It was artfully hidden from peeping eyes, and Jason found himself impressed. He walked up next to the captain and Piper, who also had a looks of awe on their faces. 

“Who lives here anyway?” Piper wondered out loud. 

Leo had his hands on his legs, his lower body bent over. He stood up straight and wiped the sweat off his forehead, using one of his hands to cover the sunlight that managed to peek through. His face was scrunched together, allowing his mouth to open a little. 

“Yes, who does live here? Because they chose a terrible spot for visitors. Lord Almighty that was a walk,” Leo quipped, he was breathing through his mouth. 

“The person who lives here, is someone who I think will have the answers we seek,” Captain Ramírez-Arellano said. Then she walked forward, lifting the vines and disappearing behind them. 

Jason looked at Piper and Leo. He could see they were hesitant to follow in, but Jason took the first steps leading the way with the two of them behind. The cave was dark when he entered. And it was much longer and wider than it had appeared on the outside, giving it a cozy feeling. It was larger than sleeping cabins on the Argo, which wasn’t saying much; but Jason could understand why someone would find living here easy. 

There was a fire going, and Jason walked down to it. Captain Ramírez-Arellano stood tall with her arms crossed over her chest. Standing next to her was a woman who was significantly shorter, and had fiery curly red hair. Her pale skin reflected off the flames and the dark cavern walls. Bottles of liquids and different ingredients were stacked on shelves around the walls. Paintings covered the walls and ceiling of the cave, creating masterpieces that rivaled the ones in Europe. The two women were talking quietly to each other. The captain nodded her head once and turned to the three of them. 

The shorter woman walked over to the fire. Even though the cavern was dim, with the only light coming from the fire, Jason was able to see the green of her eyes. She had a bright smile on her face, looking no older than thirty. Her clothing was worn out, and seemed to be from a different century. Paint covered her arms and clothing as well, giving the indication to Jason that this woman had painted all the pictures on the walls. 

“Welcome, it has been a very long time since I’ve had pirates come knocking on my door,” she said. Her voice was high, but had the calm tone of someone who has seen many things. “My name is Rachel.”  

Piper bowed her head in respect. Rachel looked delighted at the gesture and a smile appeared on her face. 

“Thank you for allowing us into your sacred place. We come to you seeking answers.” 

Rachel sat down on the floor, and gestured for everyone else to follow. The five of them sat huddled around the fire. She tied her curly hair back into a messy updo and closed her eyes. 

“Yes, Reyna here has told me as such. My power unfortunately comes and goes as it pleases, but perhaps if you ask the right questions, you shall receive the answers you seek.” 

Jason found this woman particularly interesting. He laced his fingers together and placed them in his lap before turning to face her. 

“What exactly are your powers?” he asked her. 

She arched a fair eyebrow at him. Her lips were quirked in a smirk as she stared at him.  Her eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. Jason felt a chill run down his back despite the heat of the fire.

“I’m what some would call a seer, or a soothsayer, or perhaps even an oracle; all the same words with the same description. People come to me seeking answers to their questions. Some walk away disappointed, but that is merely because they asked the wrong ones. Ask the right question, and you shall get the answer you want.”

Jason nodded his head and turned away from her gaze. Usually, he was the first to be skeptical of magic, but he could see that she was the real deal. He kept his hands in between his legs. 

“Would anyone like to ask the question that is on your minds?” she prompted. 

It was silent between the five of them for a few long moments. Jason met eyes with Piper, who seemed hesitant, and Leo, who was looking back down at the ground. He heard Reyna clear her throat. 

“We are seeking to find the location of the Fountain of Youth before it gets into the wrong hands. What must we do to get the answers we seek?” she asked. Her voice was strong and collected, echoing against the walls. 

Rachel smiled, before flinging her body forward, her back hunched. The flames of the fire rose higher, creating heat that made Jason lean back away from it. It died down into embers after a second, and Jason turned to see Rachel sitting back up. Her eyes were glowing green, and she opened her mouth and mist of the same color came tumbling down like a snake. Jason had never seen anything like it before. 

“The answer that you need, is with a crew that must be freed. Seek the dual captains. Save them from their underwater curse, and the evil will disperse.” Her voice sounded like it was three Rachel’s speaking at once. It overlapped and sounded garbled, but Jason heard the words perfectly. The green smoke vanished and the flames rose again like nothing had ever happened. 

Rachel opened her eyes and she blinked a few times like she was just waking up from sleeping. She shook her head a few times and looked over at Captain Ramírez-Arellano. She was holding her shock surprisingly well, but her dark eyes were wide at the revelations. 

“What did the spirit say to you all?” Rachel asked. 

Reyna repeated the words to Rachel, who’s face pinched together. After she seemed to be mulling them over carefully in her head. Jason waited to hear what she had to say. The prophecy seemed pretty straightforward, but Jason did not know what crew they had to somehow liberate. Rachel shook her head subtly before looking back up at the four of them. 

“The details are vague with this one, but at least it doesn’t seem to be a double edge sword of words. There is only one crew whom I know that could fit the description, but even to myself it seems a little far-fetched.” 

“Tell us anyway,” Reyna demanded. 

Rachel let out a deep sigh. 

“The crew of _the Blackjack_ was rumored to be cursed when they were defeated in battle by Kronos and his crew of _the_ _Othrys_. I had heard that he had the captain’s children killed, and chained the hearts of the captain and his wife into a chest with him so they could never find peace. I would think if any crew were to be freed from an underwater prison, it would be them.” 

_ The Blackjack _ sounded familiar to Jason. He had probably heard the name from the stories and legends of other pirates who roamed the seas of the Caribbean and the coasts of Africa. But he could not place the captain’s name to the ship. 

“Who was the captain?” Piper questioned. 

There was a look on Rachel’s face that Jason could not quite place an emotion with. Her eyes, which had seemed to be clear and insightful, had dulled at the mention of the ship and her captain, whoever they were. Her smile faltered into a frown, and her eyebrows were pinched together. She stared straight into the fire and didn’t respond for a few moments. 

“It seems time has washed them away,” she muttered softly. “ _ The Blackjack _ was the most notorious pirate ship in its day, you know. I thought it would live on forever, but it seems even seers cannot see everything.” 

“You’re speaking vaguely. You still haven’t told us who you’re talking about,” Leo piped up. He had been the most quiet throughout the entire experience. 

“Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.” 

Those two names, Jason was very familiar with indeed. He saw the looks of shock and surprise written on his companions’ faces. There were many tales weaved about the notorious pirate duo. Though there were stories, the details pertaining to the actual people were few and far between. 

He knew they had lived in the century before, notorious for looting ships that held slaves aboard. The two of them either took them on their crew or somehow got them back across the ocean. Jason also knew that all the empires had a bounty on their heads, and they had then escaped into the obscurity of time. 

“They’re the captains of this ship we have to find and rescue from under the waves?” Piper asked incredulously.

Leo nodded his head, his face pinched in uncertainty as well. “They’ve probably been dead for decades now at least. Corpses aren’t going to help us with anything.” 

“And where would we even begin to look for their ship? The Caribbean is a large area to search,” Reyna added. 

Rachel nodded her head like she was taking all the information in. She then stood up and brushed the dirt out of her raggy skirts and wiped her palms on it afterward. She took a deep breath. 

“Time has also warped how you know these two individuals. I knew them personally when they had also come to me seeking answers many years ago. I know that they are cursed to a purgatorial grave on Earth, and I also know that they will hold your answers.” 

“They sailed the seas in the mid seventeenth century. How  _ old _ are you?” Leo wondered, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. 

Rachel smiled like she was sharing a secret with all of them. “Don’t worry yourself about such trivial things, Captain.”

She clasped her hands together and glanced at all of them individually. She flashed them a bright smile. 

“You will find the location off the coast the Lesser Antilles islands facing the sun when it rises.” 

Captain Ramírez-Arellano crossed her arms over her chest. She leveled a stony gaze at the seer. 

“That is still a wide range to be searching when we are in a time sensitive situation. Elaborate more,” she demanded. 

Rachel sighed like it was inconveniencing her to give a straightforward answer. 

“No worries my captain. The place you seek is close to home, and not to the Portuguese or French. Look out for the lobsters lurking in the waters you travel. And that is all I will say to you.”    

* * *

The four of them reconvened at the shore where their ships were docked to try and figure out the location the seer had quested them to find. Reyna had gotten a map from her quarters on her ship and had laid it bare on a box with weights on the corners to hold it down. 

“The seer said it would be close to your home; where is that exactly?” Jason had inquired. 

Reyna hated the mentioning of her home. It only brought bad memories to her, though she had escaped with her sister years ago. But she needed to swallow the memories and share the information for the greater good. She had recruited them all to help her with her mission; the least she could do was share the information she knew. 

She drew a circle with her finger around the small island. It was part of the Antilles — one of the largest ones in that area, though not in the Caribbean. She tapped it again and looked up. 

“Puerto Rico,” she stated. “It is in Spanish occupation, but like Rachel had said, it’s surrounded by lobsters.” 

“The British,” Piper clarified. Reyna nodded in agreement, and then pointed to the series of little islands to the east. 

“This chain is controlled by the British, east of the Island. This is the area we have to search. Not ideal, but it is a much closer area than we had before. And I doubt Octavian even knows where to look, but he is also British so we must keep a look out.” 

Leo clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Well, time is money. We should start sailing.” 

“We should stay close together, but we can’t make it obvious. We are still pirates after all, and going towards islands that are locked down by the empires won’t do us well,” Jason suggested. 

Reyna sometimes wondered how a sensible man like him had gotten dragged into this life. He was more suited to be a governor than a pirate. 

“Aye. We will head off to the Virgins first, and then to Anguilla and Nevis. Those are all the British owned islands nearby,” Reyna said.

“Aye,” the rest of them agreed. 

Reyna rolled up her map and walked over to where her own ship was waiting. She walked up to her navigator, and told her the coordinates of the Virgin Islands. Everyone on board quickly got into shape to disembark from the lonesome island of Saona and head north east towards the Lesser Antilles. 

* * *

It was smooth sailings the entire way. A bit too smooth, Reyna thought as she eyed the clear blue sky above. . The currents were gentle, and her ship had little to no resistance. She would be thankful for it, if it wasn’t so disturbingly abnormal.

Reyna had been at sea long enough to know how the ocean and her waves worked. She has battled hurricanes of mythological proportions and made it out to the other side. Even in the Caribbean, where the waters were so blue it looked like a painting, and so clear you can see to the bottom when it turns to darkness, clouds always hung in the sky. The warm waters were privy to storms, and the fact there had been none put her on edge. 

What also didn’t help was the mission of finding supposedly the most famous pirates of the last century and gaining their help to stop empires from finding a mythological place that grants powers only bards would sing about. 

The British also seemed to be in hiding. When they had sailed along the coasts of the Virgins, there was only a mere merchant ship dropping off goods and cargo of all types. It had been safe there, and little to no danger of her rising her Spanish ruse flag to hold up appearances. And even at Anguilla the lack of protection surrounding the island was worrying. But Jason had reasoned to her after voicing her suspicions, saying they were holding all their protection on forts and Jamaica, the largest island colony to the British. These small chain of islands were just an afterthought in the grand picture. 

They had found nothing of interest at Anguilla as well, meaning that Nevis, an even smaller island to the southeast, was their last chance. Reyna put faith in Rachel; there was a reason she had garnered a reputation among the underworld of pirate politics. Although she had been skeptical at first, even Reyna had to admit that no one could fake the green smoke, lest they be a demon of some sort. But Reyna didn’t think Rachel to be a demon, just a gifted person with the sight of different worlds no ordinary man could see.  

The Argo was tailing Reyna’s ship as Nevis came into sight over the horizon. It really was a tiny island. Instead of mountains that landscaped the Greater Antilles, and Hispaniola, tiny little hills dotted the landscape. A port that could only fit around two ships was the most action on the island. 

It would be the perfect spot to be hidden from unsuspecting eyes, Reyna thought to herself. 

She had her ship navigate to the eastern side of the island, exactly where Rachel had told them. As the ships went past the little port with no suspicion, the expanse of the ocean was ahead of them. 

Unlike the last times she had done this, an unexpected feeling in her chest erupted. It would be hard to explain to the others how it happened and what it felt like, but she took it as a sign of some sort. 

“Stop the ship!” she commanded. 

Her crew went to work at anchoring the ship to the spot they were on. Reyna walked over to the side to see if anything particular was to be seen that made her feel this way. As she looked over, she saw nothing but the clear ocean currents lapping against the hull. She raised her head to the sky, and saw that there was still no clouds in the sky as far as she could see. 

The Argo docked up next to them, and one of the crew members signalled to her to drop a plank to walk across. She ordered her crew to do so, and a few minutes later Leo, Jason, and Piper walked across and jumped onto deck. 

“Why did we stop here?” Piper questioned, she had her hand hovering above her eyes to block the sun. 

“I had a gut feeling about this spot. I cannot begin to describe the feeling that came over me, but this is the spot,” Reyna explained. 

“I trust you. Now that we have found the supposed spot, what shall we do now?” Jason inquired, always looking to move forward. 

Rachel had not told them how to go about it. Reyna had the thought that maybe she didn’t think they’d actually find the spot. The ocean is a very large area to comb. But, Reyna had read enough about supposed myths to know a gift and sacrifice would be needed. 

“A sacrifice and gifts to be dropped into the currents is needed.” 

“And how do you suppose that?” Leo countered. 

Reyna bit back a scathing remark to Leo. She didn’t have time to debate and argue with the fiery latino man. She resorted to just scowling deeply at him and glaring. At that, he put his hands up and surrendered. 

“Everything needs a sacrifice and a gift. It’s a reoccurring theme in all the stories of humankind. I say we drop gold into the water, and drop some blood from our palms. These pirates are supposedly dead yes? Blood will help them come back.” 

The three of them looked at one another in a silent conversation. Reyna watched as they silently communicated to each other before they all nodded in agreement together.  Piper went back across the gangplank. 

Reyna nodded her head, and took out a dagger she hid on her leg. Both Jason and Leo’s eyes widened at the blade in her hand. Reyna rolled her eyes; sometimes she can’t deal with men. She turned around and grabbed Carlota, one of her crewmates by the arm. 

“Please go grab a handful of gold for me,” she asked. Carlota nodded dutifully and ran under the deck. She faced Jason and Leo again. 

“When Piper gets back, we will see if this works.” 

Piper came back over a minute later, and in her hands was a small sack that was filled. Her eyes, which shone different colors of blue and brown, were set in a determined stare. She nodded to Reyna who took that as a signal to start. 

“Now when we are to cut our palms, make sure to do it just deep enough to draw blood to drop in the ocean, but keep it shallow so you don’t lose a lot for it to be a problem. I don’t want to cut and castrate any hands today. We should put the gold in first.” 

Carlota came back with a similar sack to Piper’s. She handed it to Reyna who thanked her and dismissed her. She opened up the string to make sure there was enough gold pieces in there to hopefully satisfy the sacrifice. Then without any preamble, she walked over and tipped the sack to watch all the gold glint in the sunlight and topple into the ocean. Once the bag was empty, she folded it and gestured for Piper to do the same. 

After the gold was dumped in the sea, Reyna gently sliced her palm. Blood immediately erupted from the cut, but it didn’t sting as much as she thought. With her other hand she handed the knife over to Piper who did the same, and then to Jason and Leo. All four of them were clutching their wounded hand tight in a fist, and at Reyna’s nod they all opened it up and watched their blood fall into the water below. 

Reyna then bowed her head and closed her eyes for prayer. With her good hand, she palmed her cross necklace. 

_ Holy Mother, please let this sacrifice work; we need their help in order to save your gifts from undeserving eyes. Please let me help you. _

She signed the cross over her head and chest. When her eyes opened, she saw the other three were also praying. 

When they opened their eyes, as if by divine intervention, clouds gathered in the sky. Where it had been clear just moments before, it was now dark and the smell of lightning filled the air. Waves started to crash harder, shaking the hull of her ship. Winds were howling loud, whipping her hair around. And fog began to emerge from nowhere, blocking the sight of the ocean below them. Reyna stood in awe. 

The fog then parted ways, much like how Reyna imagined the Red Sea did for Moses. In the clearing, a ship emerged. It was a standard galleon ship, a common one in the Caribbean. But the wood was rotten and covered in algae and barnacles. The sails that were hoisted were black as night, and scattered with holes of all sizes. Given its state, the ship shouldn’t have been able to sail at all, yet it came right in between the Argo and Reyna’s vessel. 

On the deck, the crew of the ship was working hard and normally. But they looked ghoulish, and...decayed. Even from the distance between the ships, Reyna could see that their clothes were different than the styles that dictated the world now. And that they all seemed to be in a formal wear of some kind, instead of rags that crew members normally wore for comfort on ships. Very peculiar. 

From below, two figures emerged. Lightning crackled and thunder roared in the air, and Reyna flinched from the noise. The crew of the rotten ship stopped their movement. Reyna turned her head and saw her own crew, and the crew of the Argo stepping forward in curiosity to see the spectacle before them all. The two figures, who obviously had the authority, walked forward as their crew made way. 

She watched as the two of them materialized from their ship to Reyna’s in an instant. Reyna stepped back in shock. She heard gasps from behind her. The two figures were now clear. 

It was a man and a woman. Their skin was pale, with a tint of green to it. Cracks formed on their faces, with a black unknown substance leaking out from them. The woman was in what could’ve been a beautiful evening gown once upon a time. The color was a beautiful light blue color, but was ruined by water, and had scorch marks, covering it with black and holes. Her blonde hair, laced with pearls, was flowing behind her, like she was still underwater, and her gray eyes were surrounded by running makeup. In her hand was a pistol, one that Reyna had only seen hung on the mantles of walls, though now it was pointed right at her.  

The man was also dressed in finery; he looked like a naval officer. His white shirt clung to his body as if it were still wet. Reyna noticed his leather jerkin and a doublet, a fashion choice that was not from this time. He also wore a cloak, that was riddled with fire marks and holes. His black hair, like the blonde woman’s, was long and flowing behind him. There was a fire in his eyes — green eyes, a color Reyna had never seen on a man before. His sword was outstretched. 

Reyna risked a glance away from the two ghost pirates, and saw the equal looks of shock and horror on everyone’s face. She couldn’t believe the sacrifice had actually worked. Standing in front of her were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. 

* * *

Jason was, honest to God and all things holy, the most petrified he had ever been in his life. He couldn’t believe the sacrifice had actually worked. He had gone along with it because it seemed logical enough that one would need the help from ghost pirates who sailed the seas in the mid seventeenth century to help locate and destroy a mythological place said to grant immortality. But deep inside, he had always been just a little bit skeptical. 

The first thought that occurred to Jason at that moment was if only his father could see this. He’d probably die from the sight of something so heretic. He had grown up in the colony of Massachusetts, a place founded on the principles of Puritan Protestantism. His own father was a minister of the Lord, and had pounded it into Jason’s head growing up all the ways of the Lord. The closest thing to the supernatural that was allowed was the resurrection of Christ after being crucified.

Although actually seeing resurrection was not something Jason’s mind had prepared for. It was one thing to be told about it, but in the Bible it had always been clean and pure. What he had witnessed was something from Revelations. This was certainly not clean and pure. 

Jason couldn’t believe he was standing in front of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They looked unreal, and barely put together. Cracks formed on their faces, black pouring out of it like a demonic liquid. And they were both pointing their weapons at him, Reyna, Piper and Leo. Jason snuck a glance, and saw they all had similar reactions to himself. He saw Leo quickly cross himself, his eyes wide. 

“What are your names?” Annabeth Chase spoke. 

Her voice was scratchy and muffled. It was like she was speaking underwater, although her words still rang clear as a bell. She also had an accent, something similar to Spanish but mixed with English. She still had her small pistol pointed at him. Something about the look in her eyes told Jason she wasn’t bluffing. 

“My name is Jason Grace,” he offered. 

Annabeth regarded him for a moment before moving her pistol’s head towards Piper and Leo. She raised a questioning eyebrow. Jason was distracted by the way her hair and garments floated like she was in water. 

“I’m Captain Leo Valdez of the Argo.”

Her eyebrows pinched together and she snuck a glance at Percy, who was silently regarding the interaction going on. Then, seeming to have gotten all she needed, she turned her attention to Piper. Piper, for her part, was standing tall and seemingly unafraid. 

“Piper of the Cherokee Nation,” she said. 

A hint of recognition flashed quickly between the two pirates’ faces before Annabeth whirled in the other direction towards Reyna. The captain’s face was a blank mask of indifference. Annabeth waved her pistol impatiently. Reyna took a breath. 

“Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Captain of the  _ La Romana Legión _ .” 

After a moment of regarding her, Annabeth put the pistol back to her side and stepped back. She looked up at Percy and nodded, a silent conversation in front of them all. Percy looked back at all of them, looking much more at ease, but still with that energy of danger surrounding him. 

“Mister Grace, Mister Valdez, Miss Piper, and Miss Ramírez-Arellano, I cannot understand how you found us, but know we are grateful and in debt to you.” 

Jason noticed his accent was different from Annabeth’s. His was Irish, and he spoke his words like common folk would. Annabeth had a much more aristocratic tone — the kind that could not be learned, but inherited. He watched Annabeth’s face pinch more, as if being in debt to someone left a sour taste in her mouth. 

“Well, that is good to know. We require your assistance,” Reyna said curtly, getting right to the point.  

Jason observed the two duo’s reactions to such bluntness. Annabeth’s eyes narrowed and her face scowled, with her lips bared showing her teeth. It seemed she wasn’t a fan of such demands from other people, especially so fast. Percy, to his credit, looked merely amused and surprised. His eyebrows rose to his hairline and Jason saw his lips twitch just a little bit for a second. He then sheathed his sword back into the scabbard that was belted to his hip. Annabeth lowered her pistol a moment afterwards: a truce. 

“What, pray tell is it that you need us for?” Percy inquired, with a curious tone to his voice. 

“We were sent by the seer Rachel Dare to find you and save you. According to her prophetic words, in order to find fortune on our quest, the two of you were needed in assistance,” Reyna started. It was a very diplomatic way to start discussions of a demand of debt. 

The name Rachel sparked recognition in the two infamous pirates. Their eyes widened at the mention and they both seemed to give their full attention. Annabeth visibly straightened her posture; her stare seemed to pierce right through Jason. 

“Rachel is still alive?” Annabeth asked in wonder. “How?” 

“She told me not to worry about such trivial things when I asked that same question,” Leo piped up. It was the first time he had spoken, besides telling them his title when held at gunpoint. 

It was silent for a long moment, and then Percy let out a bellow of laughter. The sheer volume startled Jason. 

“That woman was always so mysterious,” he commented fondly. 

After the jovial moment passed, the gravity of the situation descended back upon both parties. 

“What is it that you need our help with?” Annabeth said. 

“We are under the impression that you can help find the location of the Fountain of Youth,” Reyna told them. 

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. Her stance changed from a languid posture to stiff in a second. Percy mirrored her. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, like he was ready to fight them at a moment’s notice. 

“Why do you want to know where that is?” he demanded. 

“And why would we help you find it, even if we did know how to get there?” Annabeth added. 

Reyna didn’t seem deterred by the hostility the two pirates were now giving them. Jason figured the only reason they would react that way is if they knew where it was. Now it was just a game of convincing them to share that information before it got into the wrong hands. 

The wind had died down significantly, but it was still strong enough to flap the sails and give Jason a chill up his spine. The sun was nowhere to be seen behind the dark gray thunder clouds that surrounded them now. 

Reyna now had  a hand resting on her own pistol that was strapped to her side. The dagger, which was still dripping in blood from the sacrifice, was held in her other hand. Jason didn’t know much about ghosts, but he was almost certain that some bullets and a knife would have no impact on them. But the threat was still there. 

“You will help us find it because you owe us a debt for saving you,” Reyna countered, her voice cold as the icy Atlantic in the heart of winter. “And because you want retribution.” 

Annabeth scoffed at the notion with a roll of her eyes. Jason saw Reyna’s fingers clench tighter around her weapons. The blonde took a step forward, or at least Jason thought she did. In a moment she was in standing right in front of Reyna, her face much closer than it had been. Jason could see all the details that littered her face. The freckles that spread across the bridge of her nose, the wrinkles surrounding her eyes, a gray streak that ran through her floating hair. 

“What do you know about retribution?” she challenged, in a tone rivaling Reyna’s ice.

“It has been rumored that an Englishman has sought the help of the very people who cursed you to a watery grave,” Reyna told them. 

Percy moved closer to Annabeth. The fire had returned into his green eyes again in full force. Jason had never seen anything like it in his life. 

“Kronos can’t possibly be alive! Where in your head does your tongue speak of such lies?” Percy demanded. 

Piper then took the moment to stand forward between the three pirates. She had her hands out in a placating gesture. She was about to work her gifted words, for which her name came from. 

“We do not speak lies, purely what we have heard. If it is possible to bring back those who have been thought dead for over half a century, then it is also possible that Kronos and his crew have miraculously survived as well. We find ourselves dealing with magic; nothing is impossible.” 

Piper’s words soothed over the tension that had erupted between the pirates. Percy and Annabeth shared a look, before they nodded in concession. Piper looked proud of her work and stepped back in line with Jason. Jason looked at Piper and gave her a smile that he hoped told her how proud he was of her. 

Percy took Annabeth’s hand, and he squeezed it, in a gesture of solidarity and support. Annabeth had closed her eyes and bowed her head,  seemingly in prayer. She heaved a deep breath before opening her gray eyes and looking at all of them individually. There was a softness and vulnerability that she hadn’t shown them since she had boarded the ship. 

“I know of the way to find the island. But I had it recorded in my journal that I had kept close to me. The day of the attack, I had gotten the feeling of ominous foreboding come over me. I gave the journal to my daughter to take if anything should happen.” 

She stopped talking and closed her eyes again. She let out a gasp that was the prelude to crying. Percy leant down to whisper something in her ear before he looked up. 

“Our three children were taken as captives that day to Kronos and his crew. I pray to God that they didn’t suffer on that ship. But even pirates as volatile as he have standards to uphold. Your best chance at finding what you need is to locate the journal. And to do that, you must locate the enemy, and hope that Sarah has survived as well.”  

* * *

Octavian Anderson came from a long line of the gentry. His father had been a lord, and had proudly served His Majesty, just as his grandfather and great-grandfather had done. Octavian had even received the title of Lord after his father had died of smallpox nearly ten years back. 

He, like his father, was determined to eradicate the presences of pirates in the Caribbean. England was building upon its empire everyday. And it was always in competition with its enemies of France and Spain, who have also staked their claim to the New World and it’s raw resources needed to build the empire on the homefront and her wealthy. 

These pirates had been pillaging British towns, and freeing the slaves taken from Africa since the beginning. And it was a grating presence on not just himself, but the British Empire as well. Octavian took it upon himself a vow that was taken by the men of his family for generations to take care of the pirate problem once and for all. 

He hated pirates and all they stood for. Many of them filthy and uncultured people who have lost their way in the light. They stole money for themselves, killing residents of the colonies with no remorse, especially if a vendetta was put against them. They were selfish, and not God-fearing men, and the occasional woman. He didn’t understand how they lived with themselves. 

Octavian had heard of the legends regarding the Fountain of Youth. The conquistador and explorer from Spain, Juan Ponce de León had come across the island in which it was located. The coordinates of the mysterious location only in his journal in which he wrote it down. The Fountain gifted those who drank from its waters eternal life. It was a child’s tale, told by parents as a story.

He had heard it again from his seamen aboard his ship one night while he was inspecting them, making sure they were doing their jobs correctly. It had gained his ear’s interest, and he listened in to their talks. He had heard that the a pirate was looking for it. 

Octavian had dismissed it as gossip between the sailors. But then he continued to hear it at the ports he docked in, and the idea that it may exist planted inside of his head. He was a God-fearing man, but he never dismissed the possibility of the impossible. And then he got word of the pirate looking for it. 

Captain Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. The woman from Puerto Rico, and his mortal enemy. The two had their fates weaved together multiple times, with her pillaging and attacking the shipments in ports he had been in charge of. She had gotten away unscathed every time. As far as he was concerned, she was the worst of all the pirates that sailed free in the Caribbean. If she was looking for this treasure, he’d find her and hunt her down for good. 

He started looking around to find any ways to find the Fountain. He grabbed books and journals of explorers of old, or anyone who had written anything about the Fountain at all. Octavian wasn’t stupid, and he knew trying to chase the captain would only kill valuable time he could have doing research. And he couldn’t abandon his duties to the Crown. But when he came across pirate ships, he would set them aflame, soon garnering his own reputation as a pirate killer. 

Then from his research, he had stumbled across an idea. It was ridiculous, and a legend to be told. A sailor’s tale told as a ghost story as entertainment. But he was willing to do anything to find that Fountain before the captain did. Even if he had to summon old pirates to do it. 

It was a gamble. The summon and sacrifice left the most bitter taste in his mouth. But it had to be done. Out in the sea, off the east coast of Jamaica, towards the Old World of Europe and Africa, he summoned the cursed ship of  _ the Othrys _ . The infamous ship of the eighteenth century, and the crew that had killed the infamous pirate duo of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. 

The ship was none like he had ever seen. It was large caravel ship, obviously of Spanish make and an unusual ship for the modern days. The wood was extremely discolored, and covered in barnacles and algae of all kinds. The sails were ripped and tinted green from the water exposure. And when he had met the captain of the ship, the legendary Kronos, Octavian was intrigued. 

From his experience with pirates, he knew that if he wagered a deal with the pirate, he would get it. Kronos was nothing like Octavian had expected. He was an old man, his face wrinkled and his hair white as the crests of waves. He used a sword as a cane to walk, and his clothes which looked like it belonged to the old English Navy confused him. But it was his eyes that caught the attention of Octavian; they were golden in color, like he had never seen before, and they were sharp as a knife. 

His Lieutenant, was also an older man. He wasn’t white and as wrinkled as Kronos, but he had to be in his late forties at least. He was in wealthy clothes as well. His blonde hair was neatly combed back. His eyes too were golden in color. The man walked up. 

“What have you summoned the great ship,  _ the Othrys  _ for?” the blonde man spoke. His voice was grating, and the older man seemed pleased. 

Octavian had felt a chill run down his spine at the voice. It was human, but it had a supernatural aura around it. The blonde stood stiff with his arms behind his back, staring straight into Octavian. He wouldn’t let any semblance of fear leak through. 

“I am Lord Octavian Anderson on behalf of His Majesty King George I. I am here to wager a deal that might be in your interest.” 

At the same time, both men raised their eyebrows. The blonde man snuck a look to Kronos who looked intrigued. 

“Speak of this deal.” 

Octavian wondered why the lieutenant was speaking instead of the captain himself. It was like he was speaking on behalf of the captain. He kept those thoughts to himself. 

“I am looking for the Fountain of Youth, and I think it could be in your interest to help me.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because I will give you something valuable in return for your services,” he bartered. Both men looked at him expectantly. “My soul. Your ship is the collector of souls, always looking for more to join that crew of yours, correct?” 

“You are no pirate. You do not know what you are getting yourself into here, Englishman. The code of pirates do not follow the law of the English. There will be no bargaining out of your life if you decide to strike the deal. We help you, and then you belong to us forever,” the lieutenant spoke. 

Octavian knew exactly what he was getting into. And that would not stop him from trying to bargain his way out. He was known for his slyness, pirates couldn’t be capable of such things. He held his hand out. 

“I accept your terms if you accept mine.” 

The lieutenant looked to Kronos, who had a large smile set upon his face. He hobbled forward and thrust his hand in Octavian’s. He was surprised by the grip the old pirate had as they shook firmly. As the deal was sealed, he felt a shock run up his arm, like he had been struck by lightning. When he let go, he felt light headed and nodded his head to get his bearings. 

“Excellent. Let’s begin.” 

* * *

Annabeth had not thought she would ever see the light of the sun ever again. The years that had passed in the underwater purgatory were murky as the depths she was stranded in. She couldn’t remember much of what had happened to her and to the crew of her ship. It was like a dream that she had forgotten the details of when she woke up. In its wake, the only thing she could recall was the harrowing feeling of having her children snatched away from her grasp, and then dying in a gruesome way. 

When the deal was struck with the pirates of the new century, she and Percy had retreated to their own ship. Unlike it had been that fateful day, which had been a moment of celebration for the crew, the atmosphere that surrounded the deck was somber. Her crewmates no longer looked...alive. Because of the burning of their ship, they held the scars that fire leaves, the pain still etched into their faces for eternity. 

Even Percy looked different. He always had the most wonderful tan skin, both naturally and from his years out in the sun. But when he emerged with her from the water, it had dulled and a green tint had taken over, like the water had seeped into his ghostly form. His green eyes looked haunted, and held the sorrow that she felt where her heart should be. 

Their First Lieutenant, Grover, had come asking what had happened during the meeting. Percy had given him the summary of events, and then the orders of how to proceed from that moment. The crew still worked liked they had many years ago, their muscle memory coming back to them with ease. 

Night had come quickly. Their larboard watch had gone to the deck to do their required duties like nothing had happened. Annabeth never wanted to be indoors again, so she joined the night's watch. 

Unlike her crew members though, she broke the rule of not standing guard vigilantly. She walked over the very end of the bow, and then laid down on the floorboards. The ship had an eerie glow surrounding it, with fog that seemed to follow wherever the Blackjack would go. 

Even though she knew she wasn’t actually alive, for she didn’t have a heart, she felt it. She felt the wind blowing through her hair, still weaved with pearls from that fateful day. She had died in that blue dress, and now she would forever be in that dress, for as long as she was to be trapped on this plane of existence. The dress still felt silky when she touched it. She closed her eyes for a moment, and breathed in the salty air she had come to love so much. The waves lapping against the hull — the only noise she could hear. 

She felt a presence join her. Annabeth opened her eyes and turned to see Percy had laid down next to her. He had a small smile on his face, and he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, and warmth blossomed within her. Even though they had perished together into that dark abyss, she felt starved for affection. 

Percy had turned his attention back to the black sky above them. She looked up, and observed all the stars spread out before them. Like she had when she was a small child in Havana, she made a game of spotting as many constellations as she could. 

The memory of sitting out in an open field with her father teaching her how to map the stars on a clear night caused a jolt of pain inside her. Then the memory of teaching her little brothers, Matthew and Robert the same way her father had taught her when she was young, sent another one. 

It had been so many years since she had seen them. If what the Cherokee woman, Piper, had said was correct, it had been over fifty years. Her father would be long dead by now.Her brothers too, or at least they would be very old in their age. The very thought brought a  familiar sting in her eyes. She didn’t know if she could cry, but she went through the motions of it nonetheless. 

She leaned into her husband’s touch as he comforted her. He didn’t say anything, but the silence was welcomed. When she finally looked up, she saw that he had the same look of sadness etched in his eyes. He must have been thinking about his own family as well, who must be long dead by now too. 

Regret washed over Annabeth. She had run away from her wedding ceremony when she was sixteen, and had stumbled into the pirate life. She had never intended to become a pirate of the Caribbean. But it was simply the first life that came to her as she ran from the old one forged by her family. And that had been the last time she had seen them. 

“Do ever feel regret for something that you should’ve done while you had the chance?” she whispered. 

“Are you thinking about your father?” he responded in a soft tone to match hers. 

She looked at Percy for a long moment. A sigh escaped her lips, and she nodded her head. What she found so scary was she could no longer remember what his voice sounded like. He was always the best storyteller; he shared stories of the wars countries fought, and the martyrs of causes they believed in. The way he weaved words always drew Annabeth in, like a moth to a flame. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, a vague image would come to her reminding her of what her father had looked like. She didn’t like the fact of having to concentrate on remembering her father. 

“I never got to meet my little sister,” Percy confessed, “and I carry that shame with me every day. It had gone away when we went into the abyss, because I can’t remember what happened after we died. But now that we are back, the feeling is along with it.” 

“There never seemed to be enough time,” she whispered. It was so soft, she thought it might be carried away by the breeze. 

“We should’ve stayed on Nevis. We could’ve lived out a long life, and our children could’ve been happy. We all could’ve been.” 

Annabeth wished for that feeling of bliss. But she couldn’t dwell on the what ifs of their lives. She closed her eyes and imagined all of her children. She had given life to them all on the same day, something she considered miraculous. She loved them with all her heart. 

They had raised them on Nevis for the first five years of their life. Percy and Annabeth living in obscurity on the small island, under fake names to avoid being recognized. The two of them had built a reputation. As the three had grown older, she had discovered the bond between her and her daughter. Annabeth always had an intuition as to exactly where her daughter was at all times. It was a mental connection that only they shared, something out of a story book — something that was a secret between them. 

Then they had grown up on the deck of the Blackjack for the last two years Annabeth had seen them. Her boys, Theodore and Andrew, had loved the sea from the moment they stepped aboard. Sarah, meanwhile, had a preference to land. Whenever they docked at a port, Annabeth would see her the first to go running off the ship to explore, her brothers usually following her. Annabeth never had to worry, because she always knew exactly where she was, and how to find her. 

She opened her eyes, reeling back from the flow of memories that had overcome her. Percy was still looking up at the stars. She leaned closer to him, putting a hand over where his heart should be. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

He looked at her with a curious gaze. He didn’t say anything to her, but she knew he was listening. The light from the full  moon was illuminating him, making him look even more heavenly and unreal. 

“I know how to find Sarah. That is, if she is still alive somehow.” 

His gaze had morphed into confusion. She felt Percy shift so he could face her better and more directly. Annabeth shifted as well to be more comfortable, or as comfortable as one could get laying down on wooden planks. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Sarah and I, we share a connection. One that runs deep within both of our souls. If I think about her, I can locate where she is and how she is feeling, and her to me. I can do so, and then lead the crew that had saved us. I hope she has kept my journal safe.” 

He looked at her for a long moment. Annabeth couldn’t decipher what he was feeling, which was rare. But then a smile broke out on his face, putting Annabeth at ease with a sigh of relief and a smile of her own to match. 

Percy pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer than the first one they had shared earlier. There was more emotion in this one, the kind they used to share when they were alone. When they separated, Annabeth breathed deeply, even though it wasn’t necessary. Even though it was just the motions of living. Percy still had a grin on his face. 

“That is most wonderful news, Annabeth. Would you be able to do it now?” he wondered. 

“It has been quite a long time. But I will try. I want to see our children again, Percy,” she said in a small voice. 

Percy leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. “Me too. More than anything.” 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her daughter. She visualized the blonde hair she had inherited from Annabeth, and the eyes the same shade of green from Percy. Annabeth thought of teaching her to read from old books she found on the small island they lived on. She thought of running through the tall grass playing a game with her. Every happy memory she had with her daughter. And then she felt the familiar buzz of the connection. 

Her visions of the memories faded, and in its wake came something much  darker. It was the location of where her daughter was. And that meant...Sarah’s alive! Her daughter is alive after all! She was so elated she almost broke the connection. But what kept her grounded was the feeling of confusion that came over her. She was feeling what Sarah was. 

_ Sarah? _ She thought. She hoped her daughter could still hear her thought. The sensation of surprise came to her then. 

_ Who is this? _ The voice of her daughter came back. It was much different than she remembered. It had lost the high pitch of childhood, and had the maturity of adulthood.  

Annabeth would’ve cried if she was alive. A gasp came out of her mouth. And she felt Percy tug her closer, but still concentrated on keeping the connection. 

_ Sarah, my sweet child. It’s your mother _ , Annabeth told her. 

It was silent, and if she didn’t feel the mix of emotions her daughter was emanating, she would’ve thought the connection had been lost. Annabeth gave her child a few moments to process. 

_ Mother? How is this possible? _ She asked finally, her voice in disbelief. Annabeth could feel the hope blossoming inside her daughter. 

_ Someone has freed us from our prison. Tell me my dear child, are you still on the Othrys?  _

Despair drifted over Annabeth.  _ Yes. But like you as well, we have been cursed to pick up souls lost as sea for ever. James and Theodore are still with me as well. The only blessings this life has given to us.  _

At the mention of her sons, Annabeth felt joy evaporate the depression that had hung over her. Her kids were alive, and together! How luck had come for them now as a reward for their suffering! She couldn’t wait to share the news with Percy! 

_ My children all together! Your father and I are coming to you, Sarah. Do you have the journal I gifted you all those years ago? _

_ I would rather die than lose the only thing I had left of my mother. They never suspected it to be anything but a child’s diary. Especially with your clever invisible ink. Are you coming back for it?  _

_ Yes my sweet songbird. I will navigate my way to you swiftly, by our connection. Be prepared. And always have your guard up. We will reunite soon. _

_ I am so ecstatic, I can almost not bear to hide it. How I wish I could jump up and down and hug you as I stand.  _

_ Soon you will be able to. Soon my dear. I love you.  _

_ I love you too, mother.  _

Annabeth then broke the connection. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes again. When she looked up, she saw Percy had a worried expression written upon his face. 

“Annabeth, what happened? Did you find her?” he asked anxiously. 

She hugged him tighter than she recalled ever doing. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

“I know where she is. She’s alive. And so are James and Theodore, who are with her as well. Percy, we are going to reunite with our children after all!” 

The smile Percy wore was brighter than the sun had ever shone on the horizon.

* * *

Following a ghost ship was not something Jason had thought he would ever have to do. The past couple of days had been the weirdest he had in all his twenty-one years alive. It seemed that everywhere the Blackjack went, a curtain of fog followed its course. It sailed more smoothly than any actual ship Jason had ever seen. Jason also suspected it was because the ship was from a supernatural entity. 

Percy and Annabeth had been in a far greater mood than when he had first met them. Both smiled easily, though mostly at each other. Annabeth still glared and eyed the crew of the two ships with some suspicion. 

Jason was sitting down eating the breakfast in the little area for gatherings below deck on  _ the Argo _ . Piper and Leo had joined him at the table reserved for officers of the ship. The crew of the ship was unusually quiet the past few days. The tension with the new found allies had caused whispers to spread, and trust to be waived. Piper was spooning porridge with apple slices into her mouth.

“That ghost ship is only leading us into trouble. I can sense it,” Piper commented suddenly in between bites. 

She looked up from her bowl, staring at Jason. Then she turned to Leo, waiting for one of them to challenge her. She took another bite of her food before putting the spoon in the bowl and pushing it away from her. She leaned her elbows on the table, cradling her head in her hands. 

“I’d say anything that required a blood ritual is just leading us into trouble. But when has that ever stopped us from going somewhere? We may as well always wave a flag for trouble to find us,” Leo said back eating his huevos rancheros.

Jason nodded in agreement. He himself had also had a bowl of porridge, and had finished eating it. He then stacked his bowl underneath Piper’s and moved the spoons to her bowl. He took a sip of water from his glass, to wash the last of his breakfast down. 

“I can see they hold many secrets to their chests. But we promised Reyna we’d help her, and we stick to that promise,” Jason reasoned. 

Piper let out a sigh, looking at her bowl. She had a longing look in her eyes, something that Jason observed happened sometimes. He could understand the feeling. If his thoughts were quiet enough, he would think back to his home in Massachusetts. He would recall the bitter winters it often brought, and having to help his father and sister farm the plot of land for food. He could still smell the wood that the little church that was erected when the town was first settled, the mustiness of the place as sermons were held by his father. It often made him miss his home, and his family, and the possibilities if not for that fateful day in the Chesapeake. 

Jason saw Leo nudge Piper with his elbow as he took another bite of his eggs. Piper didn’t react at first, but slowly turned and glared at him. And then she took an aggressive bite out of her food. 

“What, Leo?” she asked. 

“Just wanted to know where your head floated to,” Leo responded shrugging his shoulders.

Piper stared at Leo for a few moments, before eliciting another sigh. She was poking around the food in her bowl with the spoon. 

“Just thinking about what grandfather and the elders used to say,” she muttered. 

Leo and Jason shared a look, and waited for Piper to continue with her thought. 

“The translation is messy, and not all clear. But really, the message is that sometimes you have to go into the shadow to emerge in the light again.” 

Leo nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Ah, I love hearing stories of your Grandfather Tom. He seems to always have a saying for every situation.” 

Jason saw Piper grimace at the mention of her grandfather. He knew that Tom was just the anglicized name that white settlers had given to him. And he knew that Piper was also just another name for herself, and not the real one that her Cherokee family had given. 

“Piper, what was your Grandfather’s real name?” Jason asked. He hoped that sharing more about herself would make her feel better. She gave a small smile at Jason, and her eyes brightened at the notion. 

“My father always told me he was slick with words. How when we went to battle against other bands, he always seemed to be able to talk his way out a situation. Our band called him  _ da-wi-s-ga-ge _ , which means slick in our tongue. When white men came to us, they called him Brown Fox, and then eventually Tom. He doesn’t like to use that name, but he knows how to work his way with the white men, and he allows it. But it pains me to hear him use it sometimes.” 

“Does it hurt to use Piper instead, as well?” Jason inquired. 

He was fascinated with her culture. Jason had his fair share of encounters with his own Indians. The Wampanoag tribes shared the land where he had grown up. Though there weren’t much of them, because of the wars raged in the decades before Jason was even born. But he wanted to know more about the Cherokee, because he wanted to know more about Piper. 

Her face pinched up a little and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“It doesn’t bother me as much, because I chose to. The name my Cherokee family used was  _ di-ka-no-s-di-s-gi _ .  It means musician, and I got the name because I cried so loud when I was born, my grandfather was convinced I would become one. Piper was the closest name I heard from the white people that meant the same thing really. It also has a nice ring to it.” 

She stood up then, and cleaned up her things. Jason knew the conversation was over, and it was time to get back to work. He followed up after her and then went to the main deck, where the sun shone brightly, blinding him for a moment. 

_ The Argo _ was still following Reyna’s and the ghost ship to wherever the destination was. In all reality, the Caribbean wasn’t all that large. Compared to the voyage ships make across the ocean from Europe and Africa, ones that could take up to four months, sailing across the sea wasn’t nearly as much of a hassle. 

In the distance, Jason could see _ the Blackjack _ . It had a weird fog that always encapsulated it, and it acted like a mirage. Sometimes he’d be able to see it clearly, and then moments later it would be fuzzy. It really was such a strange sight to see, and get used to. All this magic and mythology was cluttering his mind. 

Jason had written down the coordinates of the ship from the navigator that morning. The coast of Guadalupe was in sight, meaning they were sailing down the Lesser Antilles. There wasn’t much activity in this area of the Caribbean, minus ships coming from Africa, or Europe, and going back to Europe with goods from the colony. 

It had been a rather few boring days at sea. He didn’t know how they’d find another ghost ship from the seventeenth century to grab a journal from another crew of undead pirates; but if it was any indication, he figured magic and the supernatural had to be involved somehow. God, he wished it was simple. 

“Ships stopping ahead!” A scout from the Crow’s nest  called out. 

Jason looked up at the man. He had his scope out, seeing things Jason wouldn't have been able to tell himself. Leo came scampering out from somewhere, hearing the call. He cupped his hands over his mouth. 

“Pull up next to the ships and drop anchor!” he ordered. 

The crew bustled around the deck getting ready. Leo jumped up next to Jason, stretching to wrap his arm around his neck. He patted Jason on the arm, and had a grin plastered across his face. 

“I am smelling a battle! Finally, after days of naught, we have some excitement! Can’t wait to shoot off some canons.”

Jason grimaced at the thought of an impending battle with a ship he knew next to nothing about. “Only you would be excited to battle.” 

“Ah, cierto, muy cierto,” he said thoughtfully before patting Jason again and running off. 

As they pulled up next to Reyna’s ship, Jason saw Reyna was also ordering her crew around. They were moving around cannon balls, and probably gunpowder barrels below deck where the cannons would shoot off. 

The anchor dropped, and now Jason could see why the ships had stopped. Guadalupe was just a horizon coast in the distance. Between them and the other ships was just blue water as far as the eye could see. The perfect spot to melee away from prying eyes of the empires. 

Blank cannons were shot off from the Blackjack, which confused Jason. What caused his confusion to continue was the other ghost ship did it back. Jason had only known trade and merchant ships to do those sorts of formalities. He’d never seen a pirate ship do so. 

The other ship, looked similar to the Blackjack. It was an old style of a caravel, a Spanish ship. The wood looked discolored, and was covered in barnacles and algae. The sails were ripped, and a black flag flown at the mast. Ghost ships, Jason thought, were something he’d rather never see again. 

Jason watched as Percy and Annabeth seemed to walk across the air and onto the other ship. It was even more world-tilting watching it from afar. From the ship, he saw three men meet with them. Two of them were blonde, while the other was a very old man. Jason recognized one of them as Octavian Anderson. He was the one that looked alive, and the most well cleaned up. A rush of anger was felt. 

And by some form of magic, he believed, Jason was able to hear the conversation on the ship between the undead pirates. He had moved all the way to the bow of the Argo to get a better picture, and he saw Piper and Leo had the same thoughts. 

“Leo, pass me a scope will you?” Jason asked. 

Leo seemed to take one from thin air, and handed it over. Jason extended it and put his eye to the glass to see the scene magnify. He now observed that both the old man, and the other blonde, both had startling gold eyes. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. The old man gave a wolfish grin, and the other man matched it. 

“Ah, I never thought that I’d see the infamous duo again,” he crooned maliciously. The old man didn’t speak, but it came from what looked to be his lieutenant or second captain. 

Jason adjusted the lense so he could see Percy and Annabeth. They had their backs angled, so he wasn’t able to see them, so he turned his attention back to who he guessed was Kronos. He wasn’t sure who the old man was, though. 

“Did you enjoy your purgatory?” he continued. His voice echoed clearly somehow, and it grated on Jason. “Oh, never mind about that. I want to know how you escaped.” He then seemed to look right at Jason.

He put the scope down, and then right in front of him was the man himself. Jason, Leo, and Piper jumped out of their skin. 

Kronos was even worse up close. He seemed to be in wealthy clothing, but it was ripped and worn out; and very obviously not from this time. His blonde hair was streaked with some grays, and it was worn long, and in a ponytail. His golden eyes were even worse to look at. 

“You must be the few that helped those pirates escape,” he said. He turned his head towards Reyna’s ship. “That wench too, I’m assuming. No matter.” 

He then lunged and grabbed the three of them somehow. Jason was too stunned to react properly, and then suddenly he was on the ship next to Percy and Annabeth. Reyna was there too, looking just as startled. Jason could hear the crews of their ships in a frenzied panic at their captains and officers being abducted. 

The old man hobbled to the edge of the ship, a smile still on his face. And Kronos followed right at his side. 

“Your crews need not worry. I’m not going to kill them. We are at an official ceasefire, I won’t fire unless fired upon,” he spoke loud and clear. 

“Back to business.” 

“How are you still alive?” Annabeth demanded. She had a furious look over her face, making her look even scarier than usual. Her blonde hair was waving behind her, and the cracks that oozed black opened up more. 

The two men shared a look. It was malicious, and they were grinning like a wolf. It sent chills down Jason’s spine. The two of them looked back at Annabeth, their gold eyes piercing. Annabeth glared more at them. Jason watched as Percy took a protective step next to her. 

“Oh it seems that fate had dealt us a bad hand as well. Cursed to sail the sea and pick up souls to join our crew. But I know that you aren’t here to exchange formalities. You want something.” 

“Our children. We want them back with us. Where are they?” Percy said, in a commanding tone. 

The old man nodded sagely. Jason still wanted to know what role he played in this. He hadn’t spoken a single word the entire time. It was all the blonde lieutenant who had done so. A laugh escaped from his mouth, and it sounded purely evil. 

“Yes, your children. I assure you they had been treated well on this ship. Fed, clothed, sheltered. I was able to watch them grow up into wonderful men and woman. Luke,” Kronos said, “enjoyed raising them as his own. Because you didn’t give him that right, which he is forever bitter about,” he taunted Annabeth with. 

Jason could see Annabeth seething with anger. She snarled at Kronos. The old man patting his shoulder in a fatherly way. 

“You could’ve found another woman. I do not even know why you wanted to settle for an criollo English woman living in Cuba, and who was born out of wedlock!” she shouted. Jason realized she had said this in Spanish to Kronos. 

Had she been arranged to wed Kronos? He wondered. The idea was so absurd, Jason couldn’t hide his shock. Kronos was at least in his late fifties, and Annabeth was at least thirty. But then again, Kronos probably lived a few decades after he cursed the Blackjack, so perhaps they are around the same age after all... . But there was also the fact she was calling him Luke. Was that Kronos’s real name? The logistics of this situation hurt his head to think about. 

Kronos’s facade of calmness broke at her exclaim. He snarled at Annabeth, but she wasn’t afraid. The old man still had a smile on his wrinkled face. He tapped Kronos’s foot with the cane he used a few times, and Kronos’s calm demeanor came back. 

“Yes perhaps he could have. But one cannot change the past. He has had nearly a century to get over it by now. Bring the children up!” he demanded. 

A member of the crew scurried down below deck. 

“What brings you to do business with  _ pirates _ , Octavian?” Reyna questioned finally. 

Octavian who had been silent the entire time, scowled at Reyna. The animosity between the two of them was amazing. He took a step forward, adjusting his own cloak of importance. He held his head up high. 

“I’ve caught wind that  _ your kind _ ,” he spat, “were looking for the Fountain. And I wanted to find it before you did. I figured they would know. Seems our paths had intertwined again, and you won’t escape this time.”  

“You should not trust this man,” Percy injected. Octavian whipped his attention to the man, and scowled even more deeply. 

“I will not listen to the likes of you,  _ mulato _ .” 

He saw Percy, Reyna, and Piper bristle at the term used in such a way. Percy’s stance grew dangerous and he was in front of Octavian in a second. He grabbed his jacket and lifted him off the ground. Octavian let out squeal of surprise. 

“If you ever call me that ever again, I will kill you and feed you to the sharks. But I probably won’t because Kronos here will get to you first,” he threatened in a low voice. 

He didn’t wait for Octavian to reply, and threw him onto the deck of the ship. Luke and the old man stood there silently, an amused look mirroring their faces. Annabeth stood forward with her pistol and a dagger. 

“I should cut your tongue out right here for saying that to a commanding officer. But I’ll spare you with this instead.” 

With that she pulled the trigger on her pistol, and a bullet went flying through Octavian’s left leg. Blood splattered on the deck in all directions, and started to pool immediately. His screams were the only thing that filled the silence. 

“I hope you know a good doctor, Mr. Octavian. And may you never stand that tall and proud again.” 

Jason in his shock, looked down at his own clothes. He noticed the spots of red that dotted the fabric and his arms. He glanced over at the other three, and saw they were covered in the red dots as well. 

“Annabeth, as ruthless as I remember you being. That English lord bastard deserved that, I will credit,” Kronos praised after Octavian was dragged underneath the deck to be fixed. 

The crew member came back with three people in tow. “Ah, there they are now.” 

It was two men and one woman. They looked to be around Jason’s age, maybe a little older. The two men had scruffy beards and long hair, and hardened faces from weathering the elements all their lives. They had the same tan skin as Percy probably had when he was alive, and the same brilliant green eyes and black hair. They were muscular from hard work and in typical seamen clothes. 

The woman had blonde hair, like Annabeth’s. It glinted gold in the sun, but instead of curls was straight as a board. She too had Percy’s tan skin color, but the startling gray eyes that mirrored Annabeth’s. She had a loose blouse that billowed like a sail, and a long skirt that covered her legs, that was made up of patches. Jason could see she too was strong from a life at sea. 

“Sarah, James, Theodore, you do remember who these two pirates are correct?” Kronos asked in a fake innocence. 

Percy and Annabeth stood frozen in their spots. Their eyes were wide, and surprise was written all over their features. The three Jackson kids stood blankly at them. Jason felt like he was intruding on a very private matter. 

“Please introduce us,” the smooth voice of Sarah said. There was a glint in her eye that Jason caught. He understood then that they were all putting up a ruse of not knowing. 

Kronos seemed pleased. “Perseus, Annabeth, meet Sarah, James and Theodore. The hardest working men and woman on my crew.” 

He turned to the three of them. “They are your parents. The ones who abandoned you on this ship.” 

Percy and Annabeth broke out of their trance. “Lies! This snake's tongue is filled with poison!” Annabeth exclaimed. “We didn’t abandon you. You were captured by this thief, when he killed and cursed us. Now you can come home with us, where you belong,” Annabeth said to her children in a soft voice. It was a tone Jason had never heard from her. 

She took a step forward towards the three of them. But the old man and Kronos countered them with a sudden swiftness. Kronos made a tsk sound with his tongue and he waggled his finger like he was chastising a child. 

“Not so fast, Annabeth dearest. I know that girl child has something you need. If you want them, you’re going to have to fight for them,” he told her in a condescending tone. 

She turned to the old man, a fire in her eyes. “You have always been deceitful, Kronos. Just because you talk through Luke now, doesn’t mean I don’t see it. You want a fight? So be it.” 

Annabeth whipped around towards her ship and was suddenly off the deck of Kronos’s and on her own. Percy looked startled at the pace. 

“FIRE!” she yelled. The first cannon shot, and all hell broke loose. The ball hit Kronos’s hull, making it lurch dangerously. 

Jason didn’t know how to get back to Argo. He couldn’t just float his way back like Annabeth did. 

“Damn it, Annabeth,” he heard Percy mutter to himself. He turned to the four of them. 

“Hang on,” he said before he grabbed them. In a second Jason was back on the Argo, away from the ghost ship of Kronos. He saw Reyna was already back on her’s as well. And Percy was already on the other deck fighting again. Jason could just see the glint of the sword in the sun. There was a lot of yelling, and cannons being fired. 

The crew of the Argo was in chaos as well, firing at the ship. Jason heard the whistle of a cannon ball a second before he felt it hit the ship. He nearly lost his balance before running below deck to see how much damage was caused. By the time he was there, Leo was already fixing the problems with other members of the crew. He ran back up. 

The chaos had died down, and he saw the Blackjack was already sailing away. He yelled up to the navigator and the crew on deck. 

“Hoist anchor and sail!” he ordered. This was a retreat. And it seemed as if the ghost ship of Kronos was also sailing away in the distance somewhere. The battle was over. Jason hoped that Percy and Annabeth had gotten what they needed for the quest to continue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, time is not on my side and I do not know if another piece of this will join up. I know it's a cliffhanger, but that's half the fun isn't it? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on my tumblr, Jediannabeth.


End file.
